Truth and Lies
by FireFox180
Summary: Yami is the prince of Egypt and Yugi is his loyal servant. Yami falls in love with Yugi but he scared of these feeling, he scares Yugi away. Yugi runs to Japan his home country. Five Years later Yugi returns to Egypt as a servant of the Royal Japanese Family. Yami sees this as his chance to win Yugi back, but can you win a heart back that you broke? This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I hope you like it

Please Review

Disclaimer: I own nothings

_**The Truth That Should Have Been Told **_

_**Chapter One: The News **_

"Ouf." The young boy cried, as he was thrown to the ground.

"Go, get out, I never want to see your face again, if I ever see you in Egypt again, I will kill you!" Through the boys tears he could see the older boy's eyes. Crimson red eyes once full with love and care, were now full with only anger and hate.

With that single look the younger boy left, running in the opposite direction of where, he left the older boy was standing. Not caring where he was going, letting the tears stream down his face.

The only thing that the boy knew was the three words repeating in his head.

"He hates me, He hates me… He hates me"

_**Five Years Later**_

"Come on Yug" called a tall boy, standing at 6.2 foot with a tan lean but build body, with warm browns eyes, with sandy blond hair, and cocky grim to match.

"I'm coming Jo" cried a second boy who was far shorter, standing at an even 5 foot with skin as white as milk, a very lean build, two large amethyst gemstones for eyes, and star fish shape like hair, most of the hair was black with dark purple tips, and blond bangs that hang round his face.

The two boys chase each other until they reach the entrance to a large building, where another boy was waiting for them. He was the tallest of them all. Standing at 6.4, build was similar to the first boy but his skin was a bit tanner. He had dark brown eyes and his dark brown hair shot up in the middle.

"Jonouchi, Yugi there you are, come on Father has an important announcement, he has to make." Turning his back to them as he started walking, using his hand to motion them to follow him, while saying all of this.

"Sorry Honda lost track of time playing with Yugi." Jonouchi said catching up to his brother.

"Let me guess, Yugi you beat him again?" Honda half asking, all ready knowing the answer.

"Yep" Yugi said with a proud smile.

"Jo will you ever learn?" Honda said with a smirk.

"To beat him, no you can't beat him he's the "King of Games" but, it does help me learn how to beat everyone else." Jonouchi saying with a bit of pride in his voice.

"I guess will just have to test that later, awe here we are." Arriving at two large gold doors with beautiful design, there was variety of things such as animals to flowers to gods.

"Well here we are. God, hope he's not too mad." Honda said while pushing the doors open.

Once the doors open it relive a grand throne room, a long red carpet leading it way to the king, servants and council members everywhere, as well as grand designs too.

Once the King saw the boys he dismissed all of the servants and council members. Everyone disappear right away as if they were wind.

The three boys walk up to the king and bow saying "Father/My King."

"Jonouchi, Yugi I was wondering where you went, playing another game I presume." The King said looking down at the two boys with a large smile on his face.

"Yes my King" Yugi said right away.

"Please Yugi you don't need to be so formal, were alone and your might as well be family." This was true, Yugi has be Jonouchi personal servant for years, but Jonouchi treated him like a best friend and a brother right away, along with the rest of the his siblings.

"Thank you my king" The King just laugh that this.

"Father you said you had an important announcement?" Honda said curiosity in his voice.

"Yes I already told your brother and sisters this but, this is indeed something very important…were going to Egypt." The King said with mix emotion in his voice already knowing one of the boy's reactions.

"What!?" Yugi voice came out in a quiet plead.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here the second chapter, hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any bad spelling or grammar

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothings

* * *

Truth and Lies Chapter two: _**The Plan**_

"What?" Yugi voice had barely come out in a quiet plead.

"Father you can't be serious, we can't be going to Egypt!?" Jo asks his father, his voice laced with confusion and fear.

"I afraid so Jonouchi, I'm sorry but we have no choice we must renew our treaties with Egypt and all members of the Royal family must be there. And if you bring a servant that isn't your personal servant than it will spend a bad message to the Royal family there, and the last thing we want is a war with Egypt." The King try to stay calm while explain this to his sons and their loyal servant, but even he had a hard time staying calm while explain this.

"The only ones will start this war is the Egypt bastard." Honda mummer under his breath. But it was still loud of enough for the King to hear.

"LISTEN YOU THREE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW. I AM WORRY ABOUT YUGI SAFETY AS MUCH AS YOU ARE, BUT THIS HAS TO BE DONE. SO STOP ACTING LIKES SPOIL CHILDREN! We leave in 3 days time, go pack and I **won't **hear any more complain or comments is that clear?" The king looks the boys in the eyes waiting for their answer.

Honda and Jo just look at each other before nodding. "Yes my king."

"Good now leave and go pack." The three bow before quickly running out of the room. Once safely in Jo room Yugi finally spoke.

"Guys I can't go back to Egypt, he there and if I and if he sees me he will…" Yugi treble at the memories rushing back into his head.

Jo rush over to his servant and dear friend. "Yug it going to be ok, were out going to let that spoil prince near you, in fact I have a plan." This cause both Yugi and Honda to look at Jo in confusion.

"Hey don't give me those looks; I do have a good idea every once in awhile." Jo look that them with fake hurt expression.

"Yeah that exactly it man, every once in awhile how are we even sure it a good idea." Honda state knowing every well that his brother ideas were always genius.

"Well if you just listen to me and see what this plan is, we can change it so it better." Jo simply stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me, anything is better than nothing right?" Yugi said.

"I guess but we still have to tell the other of the plan." Honda knowing that his sibling would be there any second to see how well they receive the news.

"Of course everyone got a role in this plan." Joey smile grow greatly at hearing this.

"Ok so hear the plan…" Before Jo could even start 3 other people had burst into his room.

"You know their this thing called knocking you guys really should try it." Jo simply state while glaring at his siblings.

"O please Jo you know us, we don't knock and ether does you, the only person who knocks is Yugi." Joey and Honda oldest sister state. She was tall 5.9 foot with a little tan petite curvy figure and long blond hair that flow to her waist. Like he brothers she had sharp angle cheeks but big large amethyst eyes like Yugi.

"Mai right Jo, Yugi the only one that knocks and besides we want to see how you guys are taking the news about our trip." Their oldest brother Otogi state. He was 6.2 foot, was the darkest of them all

"So Father did tell you right?" Their youngest sister Rebecca asked. Rebecca was only 5.2, also had long blond hair that flow to her waist and had blue eyes.

"Of course Father told us and if you three hadn't brag in you would know that Jo has a plan." Honda state glaring at his sibling.

"JO HAS A PLAN?!" All three siblings shouted looking at Jo with shock clearly on their faces.

"YES I HAVE A PLAN! And if you all shut up I could tell you." Jo shouts glaring at his sibling. After a few seconds his siblings nod their heads and came closer to Yugi, Honda, and Jo to hear the plan.

"Ok since I have everyone attention and since everyone here, this is the plan…" So everyone was engrossed to Jo words.

Time skip (4 hours)

After a long 4 hours of listening and editing, the group had finally finished a perfect plan.

"Whoa Jo, I'm shock but you actually thought of good plan." Mai look at her brother with complete surprise on her face.

"Thanks Mai, any ways we all better get to bed, before Father figures out what we're doing." All the siblings nod and head straight to their rooms.

Yugi quickly finish his duties before Jo gone to bed.

"Jo?"

"Yes Yug?"

Yugi slow walk over the prince and hug him tightly. "Thanking for looking out for me. I glad I have you."

Jo smile at how sweet his servant was acting.

"Of course Yugi anything for you, don't forget you're my best friend I do anything for you. Now go to bed we got a long day ahead lots of packing to do." Yugi nod and head to his room connecting to Jo.

Once Yugi has in his room, Jo sighs and looks out his widow longing. "I just hope this works; it was my fault in the first place I can't let Yugi get hurt again. I just can't." With that Joey fall into a restless of memoires that he wishes he could forget.

* * *

(In Egypt)

Mean While Almost Half Away Around the world A Prince sat in the gardening staring longing at his cherry blossom tree.

The prince could have been Yugi twin brother, but there are a few differences, this prince has angle checks, crimson red eyes, the tips of his hair were also crimson, and his bangs speared around his face like lighting blots. He has nicely tan, a lean but strong built, and stood at an even 5.5 foot.

"Prince Yami." A tall man that looks just like older version of Yami called him. Yami stood from his spot and bow.

"Yes my Pharaoh?" Yami ask his father curiosity to see why his father called him.

"Son, I have some good news, we will be having guest coming over to renew our treaties." The Pharaoh knew this part will bore his son but he greatly wanted to save the best part for last.

Yami complete bore by this news, they always had countries come to visit what made this so exciting?

"And what country will be visiting us Father?" Yami ask only half caring.

The Pharaoh smirk well knowing that his son didn't care but would greatly after he told him.

"Why, Japan Yami." This caught the Prince right away.

In barley a whisper the Prince said "Yugi."

* * *

I hope this wasn't as big as a cliff hanger ending as the last one but hope you guys like it. Please Review I really apprentice it. Hope you have a lovely day. FireWolf


	3. Chapter 3: Egypt

Hey Guys Sorry I know I haven't post a chapter in a while sorry really busy with school be here it is hope none of you guys are too made. Any ways here it is hope you like it. Soory for bad grammar

* * *

Chapter 3: Egypt

"Whoa this is what Egypt looks like, it so beautiful!" Rebecca stated looking out the windows of the cartage with a mix and curiosity and excitement in her eyes.

"O yeah that right you never been to Egypt before Rebecca, while it isn't England it still a nice place, but a bit hot for my taste." Mai said looking at her younger sister with a smile.

"Yeah England is my favorite place to visit, hey Yugi how does it feel to be back?" Rebecca said looking over at Yugi who was sitting next to Jo also looking out at the window but his eyes were filled with too many emotions to say what he was feeling.

"Rebecca!" Jo snap looking over to Yugi to make sure the question didn't hurt him.

"No Jo it fine, in all honesty it feels great to be back I loved Egypt but at the same time I'm really scared to be here." Yugi said looking directly that Rebecca while answering her question, his eyes clearing a bit of his emotions.

"Well that good to hear don't worry Yug, as long as everyone follows their part of the plan then you will have nothing to fear." Jo said while rubbing his hand in Yugi hair.

"Jo stops it." Yugi said while laughing trying to swat his hands away.

"Speaking of the plan, I wonder how Honda and Otogi are doing with their part of the plan?" Mai said getting the attention of her sibling.

"Knowing Honda and Otogi their doing fine, plus knowing Father he probably already knows we have a plan." Rebecca stated.

"Very true, that reminds me, Yugi do you got your part of the plan cover?" Jo looking at his servant.

"Yep don't worry Jo I defiantly have my part of the plan cover, so don't worry too much ok." Yugi said looking at his master with hope in his eyes.

"Ok Yug that reminds me turns around." Jo orders his servant Yugi did as he was told. Jo places a collar round his neck and seals the back of it. Yugi look at the collar a bit confused.

"Sorry Yugi but I need you to wear this, it will show that you're my personal servant, so no one will hurt, so please never take it off while your hear, it should help you do you duties, alright." Jo state more then ask.

Yugi look back at the collar, it was a nice collar, with Japanese engraving in it, and Jo name. Yugi understand important of the collar epically here in Egypt.

"Alright Jo, I understand Jo why, it just been a while since I've worn one." Yugi said looking at his master.

"Good." Jo nodded, after a few more minutes the palace was coming into view.

"Ok the plan is starting now, Yugi I already told the driver you and the other personal servants are staying in the cartage, to bring our stuff into our rooms, now I want you to move over here and stay out of the window view until you get to the servant court, do you understand?" Jo said making sure that he could tell Yugi everything before he had to get out.

"Yes Jo, I understand." Yugi said while nodding his head.

"Good, be careful ok?" Jo said looking that his personal servant and best friend with concern in his eyes.

"Yes Jo, I will." Yugi said smiling at his master and best friend.

"Good." Jo nodded his head again.

"Good luck Yugi." Mai said.

"Yeah good luck Yugi, watch out for that nasty prince k?" Rebecca said while hugging Yugi.

"Of course please have fun." Yugi said hugging her back.

"We will see you a few hours." Jo said as the cartage pull in front of the place. Yugi quickly got out of window view and waited for the Royals to leave.

The cartage door open, and the driver greeted the Royals. "Were here, my prince and princess." The driver stated.

"Alright." Jo said getting out of the cartage first, then Mai, and finally Rebecca. No one looking back that Yugi to afraid to risk anything. When they got out they were greeted by their father, brothers, and the Royal Egypt family.

"Welcome, welcome to my home, Tamaki it so good to see you and your family doing well." The Pharaoh walk up to Tamaki to greeted him.

"Yes and it good to see you and your son doing well to, it been too long." Tamaki taking his hand in a friendly shake.

"Yes it has been too long, come let's go to the library to discussion." The Pharaoh said taking Tamaki hand to show him the way.

"Of course come along children." Tamaki called out to his children while they follow, Yami stay behind a bit to look at their cartage to see the servant, only to notice that their were none coming out.

"Yami that means you too." The Pharaoh shouted that his son, looking back to see his son still standing there.

"Of course coming Father." Yami quickly running over to other, Jo and Rebecca silently laughing to themselves see this. Yami didn't notice, his mind only thinking of his old servant and where he could be.

In the Servant Court Yard

The cartage had just pulled into the servant court, with Yugi along with the other personal servants. Yugi exited the cartage, walking over getting his master things in order to place them in his room.

"Alright while you're here you will have an Egypt servant help you, so you know where to get everything you will need, if you have any questions ask them, alright that it." A tall man said; once he was finish different Egypt servants walk over to Japanese ones in order to show them where their master rooms where.

"Hi my name is Mana, you must be Prince Jonouchi personal servant let me show you his room." Mana has light brown skin, big brown eyes, medium brown hair, and while taller than Yugi, was still only 5.3 foot.

"Yes, I am thank you so much, so whose servant are you?" Yugi couldn't help but asking.

"O I'm not a servant I'm a student studying magic with Mahad." Mana said.

"Really that so cool." Yugi said, he really want to ask how was Mahad was because Yugi remember him being a nice man but he didn't want to give himself away.

"Yeah it is, I love it, were here." Mana said pointing to two giant doors. When Mana opens the doors, the doors reveal a large room, with a beautiful balcony, a large bed with blue and yellow sheets, and a beautiful bathroom as well.

"Whoa." Yugi said walking around looking at the home in wonder.

"Yes it is quiet nice, this door here leads you to your room so you can serve you master 24/7, I will be waiting outside before meal times, I can show you anywhere in the palace. Do you have any questions?" Mana said looking at Yugi.

"I have two, first do you know when the meeting is over and second do you know where the kitchen is, actually sorry three do you know if they will give me food before meals, sorry last one when is dinner?" Yugi ask knowing his master habits and wanting to stay one step ahead.

"Yes the meetings should be over in 2 hours, the kitchen is down the hall and it the first left and then the next right, I will show you the way, yes they will if for your master, and dinner time is at 6:30 and it will be the same for you, if your master doesn't need anything, any more questions? Mana asks, answering all of Yugi questions dead on.

"Yes can you show where the gardens are I'm sure that Prince Jonouchi will like to see it?" Yugi ask remembering use corrects terms for Jo, in front of Mana.

"Yes it close to the kitchen, come on I'll show you." Mana said grabbing Yugi hand and leading him to the gardens.

Time Skip (1 hour later)

Yugi and Mana arrived in the gardens 20 minutes later and started talking, Yugi soon realise that they only have an hour before Jo would go to his room.

"Mana can you lead me to the kitchen, I need to Prince Jonouchi a snack."

"Of course Yugi it this way." Mana staring showing Yugi the way, while they were walking Yugi was looking that all the pictures on the wall and realize that Mana was gone. Yugi trying to figure out where he was didn't notice the person lurking in the shadows watching him, right when Yugi was about to make his way to the kitchen. A hand came out of the shadows and pull Yugi to his chest.

Yugi quickly panic trying to get but a pair of arms wrap around him and grab him tightly. Soon the figure leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"_I've found you, Yugi." _

* * *

Ok that it, sorry it took so long, hope you guys like this chapter, and please review, follow, favorite. Thank to all your lovely people who do.

Have a lovely day

Fire Wolf


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

Hey Guys sorry for the long wait school is crazy but I promise this chapter will be worth it. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Old Friends

"_I've found you, Yugi." _ The moment Yugi had heard the voice, he start breathing easier again and elbow the shadowy figure in the stomach.

"Not funny Malik you really scared me there, I thought you were him!" Yugi said glaring at his one friend.

Malik had light tan brown skin, big purple eyes, and light blond hair that stuck up in many places; he stood at a 5.4 foot. And was laughing quite a bit at the moment.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I just couldn't help myself, beside the Prince is still in the library with the rest of the royals, don't worry Ryou and I will keep you safe while you're here. Malik said looking at his friend.

"Did I hear my name, YUGI!" Soon after Yugi was tackled to the ground by Royu, Ryou had plan skin, with big light blue eyes, long white blond hair and like Malik also 5.4.

"Ryou it good to see you too, it been far too long, but Ryou will you please get off me." Ryou then realise that he was practically lying on top of Yugi and quickly got off me.

"Sorry about that Yugi I just really miss you, I'm so glad you back." Ryou stated. Royu quickly getting off Yugi and helping him get up.

"Thanks Ryou, this means me did you guys get my letters right?" Yugi ask. Yes it was true while Yugi had left Egypt he still wrote letters to Ryou and Malik.

"Yes Yugi we got your letters, I must say I bit shock when I read Jo came up with the plan, from what you told me he doesn't seem so smart." Malik said.

"Yes we were all very shock when Jo told us the plan, but I must admitted it quiet good, but everyone needs to do their part otherwise it won't work." Yugi look that his friends, his eyes complete serious.

"Don't worry Yugi, we will but I think there are some things you should know about Yami, Yugi before we go on with the rest of this plan." Ryou said quickly gaining Yugi attention by saying this.

"Really like what Royu?" Yugi said, wanting to hear everything that his friend was going to tell him about the Prince.

"Well…."

"Yugi! There you are I was worry about you. O Malik Ryou what are you doing here? Mana asks interpreting whatever Ryou was going to say.

"O I'm so sorry Mana I got lost; I saw these two and ask them for directions." Yugi said, trying to hide what they were really doing.

"We were just on our way to the kitchen too, when Yugi ask us for directions, and since Yugi from Japan we started asking him a lot of questions about Japan, sorry Mana." Malik said the lie's easily coming out of his mouth.

"O, that alright I glad you found these two Yugi their really nice, well since we're all going to the kitchen, we should just go together." Mana easily believing what they were telling her.

The three of them just nod their heads and walk over to the kitchen with her.

After they got the food for their master and the four of them walk back to Yugi room together.

"Yugi since you new to the palace, would you like to have dinner with Malik and me?" Ryou ask.

"Yes that sounds really nice I would really like that." Yugi said smiling.

"Great it will be nice to get to know you better, so will knock on your door at dinner and get you." Malik said.

"Thank you that sounds really nice, I can't wait." Yugi said. After this Malik and Ryou headed back to their own rooms while Mana and Yugi enter Jo's.

"Whoa their so nice I really glad I meet them." Yugi said trying to keep the lie going as smooth as it was before.

"Yeah your really lucky, there great guys I have a feeling you guys are going to get along great. Well the meeting is over now so I should be getting to Mahad, Yugi since Ryou and Malik are taking you dinner I won't join you, but I will join for breakfast tomorrow." Mana said easily believing the act Yugi and the others were pulling.

"Alright, have a lovely evening Mana, thank you for everything I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said and walk Mana out.

Mean While With Malik and Ryou

"That was close I hope Mana, didn't hear anything." Ryou sigh.

"Don't worry Ryou I don't think she did, but I just wish we told Yugi, about Yami." Malik said.

"I know but can we I mean we truly don't know the whole story, only what he hear from the others and plus I don't think Yugi ready to know this." Ryou state.

"You right if Yugi and Yami are never to get along again this could ruin their relationship." Malik agree.

"So it settles, if this plans doesn't work we don't tell Yugi until we have no choice." Ryou said.

"I can agree with that, is it wrong for some part of me to want this plan to fail?" Malik asked.

"No not at all, because I feel the same way." Ryou said.

Back with Yugi

About half hour later Jo walks into the room.

"Jo!" Yugi said as he rushes to give his master a hug.

"Yugi it good to see and I've seen you been busy." Jo said hugging his servant back.

"Yeah I got you some food before dinner, because dinner won't be for a least another hour or 2. And I knew you be hungry." Yugi said letting go of Yugi and walking over to the fruit platter. Placing on a table in the room and pulling a chair for Jo.

"Here you go Jo." Yugi point to chair, Jo just smile and sat down.

"God Yugi you know me too well, Yugi sit down and tell me how your day was." Jo asked already eating some of the fruit.

Yugi tolled Jo all about Mana, walking around the palace, the garden, and meeting up with Malik and Ryou.

"Well, sounds like you had a good day Yugi and I glad you got to see Ryou and Malik too." Jo said finishing the last piece of fruit.

"Yes me too, so how was the meeting?" Yugi ask curious to hear how it went.

"It was so boring Yugi, it was mainly about the new treaties they want to work out, but there are some cool events that are coming up." Jo said remember everything that happens in the library.

"Really that good to hear." Yugi stated.

"Yugi, something happen in the Library that I think you should know about, I think this will really affect the plan and you." Jo said trying to find a way to tell him.

"What? What is it Jo?" Yugi said his voice lacy with concern and fear.

"Well…"

Sorry but that all for this chapter, it seems like everyone wants to tell Yugi something. Sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. Hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review I love to hear what you guys think. Please Review, follow, and favourite. Have a lovely day or night

Fire Wolf


	5. Close Call

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It been way too long since I last post I promise now that school over and exams are done I should be able to post more chapter hopefully some new stories no promise on that. But I will try hope you love this chapter.

Chapter 5: Close Call

* * *

"Well…" Jo was trying to delay telling Yugi but with little success.

"Jo just tells me already I can't stand this, please just tell me." Yugi said, easily getting annoyed with the waiting.

"Ok well in the library Father ask the Pharaoh and Yami how you were and when we can see you again…"Jo said waiting to see his loyal servant reaction.

"Wait what, why would he ask that, he knows that I'm with you guys why would he ask that!" Yugi said completely freak out, does that mean the prince know that he here, what will this mean for Yugi.

"Well Yugi in father defences, you have to remember that you were a gift to the Royal family, if father didn't as it would probably give the prince the impression that we have you." Jo said trying to clam Yugi, which was very odd for him considering that it usually the other way around.

"I guess you're right, but what did the Pharaoh and the Prince say?" Yugi said trying to clam himself down as well.

"Well the Pharaoh said that he was having trouble with one of his other country with trusting issues over some treaties, so while they work out all the final terms of their treated you would stay with them, while one of their servants stays here. Pretty lame cover up if you ask me, but it made Father happy so I guess it ok." Jo said finishing off the last bit of the fruit.

"Yeah I guess you right, but why do you think that the whole plan is bloomed then Jo?"

"Well it was the way that the Prince was starting at me, it was like he know or I guess really hope that we still had you." Jo said shivering from the memory of the prince cold stare.

"The prince is smart so he won't do anything stupid until he can find proof and as long as we don't give him any we should be ok." Yugi try staying positive about this but was finding it very difficult to do so.

Mean While with Yami

"I just know that the Prince what his name again, Jonouchi yes that it I feel like he hiding something, I think I should talk to him see if I can find out more. But how I can't ruin this treaty but I have to know, what he knows about Yugi." Yami kept thinking of reasons that he could use to talk to the Japanese Prince but was coming short, that least of ideas that wouldn't get him in trouble.

"YAMI!" Someone loudly shouted in his ear. Yami quickly put a hand to his ear and quickly turn to see who it was. As it was, it was the high Priest Seth, the Priest stood that 6.5, with icy blue and long brown hair.

"Seth what was that for?" Yami shout trying to figure not why his cousin and best friend was yelling in his ear.

"You weren't responding when I was calling your name before, so I figure that would work, any ways what brothering you so much that you can't hear the outside world, also I want to ask how the meeting went." Seth studies the Prince his body langue and his face show no signs that he care but the Prince knew better.

"I want to talk to the Prince Jonouchi about Yugi; I think the Royals from Japan know more than their letting on. I just need to figure out a reason to talk to Jonouchi alone." Yami told the Priest, his thoughts going back on how to talk to the Royal alone.

"Well I may be able to help you with that."

"Really how?" The Priest had easily had all of Yami attention.

"Well I need to talk to you and one of the other Royals about some of the preparations for the events were holding. That gives you to chances to talk to the Prince, first when you ask him if he willing to do this, which of course he will be, and the second when you're waiting for me." Seth state simply.

"Seth you're a genius, that perfect!" Yami shouted then quickly turning quiet realising that he looks like an idiot.

"Please tell me something that I don't already know, now why don't you go ask the Prince if he willing to meet us in the gardens for lunch." Seth sated secretly eager to meet this Japanese Prince.

"Of course I'll see you at dinner Seth." With a quick nod Yami run off to the Jonouchi room.

Now in the hall way of Prince Jonouchi room

Yami slowly approach Jonouchi room gathering his thoughts together on how he will ask the Prince when the Prince door started opening.

"Hey do you mind getting me more food I'm still a little hungry and diner still isn't for another 2 hours." Yami recognize the Prince voice, this also gave him the chance to see if his servant knew anything about Yugi.

"Of course Prince Jonouchi, I'll get it for you right away." Yami froze solid when he heard this voice, it was the voice of an angel, and something about was so familiar. Slowly he saw the angel walk out the room and his eyes grew 20 sizes bigger. He couldn't believe it was possible could it truly be, no couldn't, but could it, could it be his angel Yugi. Soon Yugi was walking to the kitchen and Yami follow trying to see if truly him, or his imagination was teasing him again.

So Yami grow the courage to speak his name. "Yugi, Yugi is that you?" The boy movements didn't change expect for the sharp turn he quickly took. Yami soon followed after that, only to find Yugi was gone. But this time Yami knew it wasn't his imagination teasing him again; no because this time Yugi scent sweets and cherry blossoms was in the air and Yami quickly inhale it remember his beautiful angel face.

"Yugi you really are here I going to find you and never let you go again." With that Yami walk back to Prince Jonouchi room eager to talk to the Prince now.

Had the Prince look behind, he would have seen Yugi hiding in a dark coroner trying to controlled his breathing and his heart. Like the Prince, Yugi also smell his scent Sunshine and exotic spices, quickly made a plan to hide without gaining the Prince attention more. Once Yugi was completely down he went to get Jo food and pray that the Prince wouldn't be there and brush off Yugi as a figment of his imagination.

But little did poor Yugi know what the Prince had in plan for him and what awaits him.

* * *

Ok I'm so sorry this took so long I promise to do better. Hope you guys like this story. Please leave lots of comments and I hope you have a lovely evening or day where ever you are.


	6. The Royal Events

Ok, Ok so I know I promise to do better and I will try, I promise I will try, that the best I can do. But this chapter should make up for it.

Chapter 6: The Royal Events

* * *

Yami was now walking (more so skipping) to the Jo's room, eager to talk to the Japanese Prince more than ever, knowing that his sweet angel was here. But how will he get the Prince to tell him everything without damaging the new treaty.

"Ra why is this so hard." Yami shouted to no one really because no one was in the halls with him. Maybe he could use his puzzle or Seth rod against the Prince, will that work or will that just make things worse. Yami knew the questions he wanted to ask like why they didn't give Yugi back right away, was Yugi ok, and the most importantly will they give Yugi back while they're here?

Final Yami the Prince doors, Yami slowly reminding himself to keep cool and not to attack the Japanese Prince. Slowly he knocks on his doors.

"Who is it?" Jo ask confused on why someone was knocking on his doors, there was still well over an hour and half before dinner. So who could it be?

"It Prince Yami, Prince Jonouchi I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Yami smirk while Jo panic hoping that the Prince didn't find Yugi.

"Of course hold on, one second." Jo shouted praying that poor Yugi doesn't come soon, slowly opening the door to the Egyptian devil.

"Prince Yami what do I own for this visit." This surprise visit, Jo wanted to add.

"Well Prince Jonouchi, the High Priest Seth and I wish to discuss some of the events were holding in honour, of your family being here and the new treaty." Shit Jo knew that this wasn't something that he could skip and reject either because otherwise his father would have his ass.

"Of course Prince Yami I love to help you and the High Priest to prepare the events that sounds lovely." Jo knew that the Prince was going to bring Yugi up during this and he knew that if he wasn't careful Yugi would be in deep trouble."

"Great we will discuss some of the details over lunch tomorrow, I will come over to show you the way to the garden."

"Of course that sounds good to me, Prince Yami well if that all your Majesty I will see you at dinner."

"Of course, I will see you at dinner." With that Yami was finally leaving and Jo was going back to his bed that least until.

"O Prince Jonouchi, hopefully your servant will be able to join us too." With that Yami finial disappear, with a very wide smirk on his face.

O shit was that all Jo could think.

* * *

Ok, so I know this one really short but I promise the next chapter is going to be amazing.


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 7 "The Meeting"

Ok so I know that it been a really long time since I last posted I'm so sorry life has just been a pain from school to parents to really shitty computer, anyways I hope this chapter makes it up to you lovely people who read this story.

Also I own nothings

* * *

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT." Was all could Jo think, how did the prince know Yugi was here, why him out of all the royals did the Prince had to chose him, wait what if had nothing to do with Yugi what if the Prince just wanted to talk to him, no impossible. The smirk gave Yami away the moment the Jo open his door, Yami knew Yugi was here and lord knows what he will do to Yugi.

"God what am I going to tell Yugi." Jo huff

"Tell me what Jo?" Yugi had just come in carry an even bigger plate of food then the one before, Yugi notice that his master look upset.

"YUGI!" Jo jump at least 5 foot, he didn't expect to see Yugi so soon.

"Jo what wrong? The Prince came to see you didn't he?" Yugi sigh walking over to Jo.

Jo sighs "Yes. Wait how did you know the Prince came to see me?"

"I'm sorry Jo he saw me when I was getting you your food, I'm sorry I should have been more careful, but now I know he saw me, I'm so sorry Jo." Yugi sigh and sat down on the floor and look down at it. Jonouchi just smile and walk over to his servant.

"Come here Yugi I not mad I promise." Yugi slow went move to his best friend, who pick him up and hug him.

"It going to be ok Yugi will figure something out; I promise I won't let the Prince hurt you." Both Jo knew that promise was more for him than it was for Yugi.

"I believe you Jo, so what did the Prince want to talk to you about anyways?" Yugi had to admit he wanted to know what the Prince plot was to get to him.

"Well the Prince and the high Priest Seth invited us to discuss the Royal events their planning, for the duration of our stay, and the Prince insisted that I bring my personal servant too." Jonouchi sigh this was going to be a tough one, how does he get Yugi out of this without offending the Prince. God this would be so much easier if Yami wasn't a prince.

"Yeah this is defiantly a tough one, but I'm sure that will figure a way out of this." Yugi try giving his master an encouraging smile, which work because Jo started smiling.

"Your right Yugi I'm sure your right, will figure this out." Both Yugi and Jo had sat down and thought of different ideas for an hour before them both heard a knock on the door.

"Prince Jonouchi I'm here to bring you to the dining hall for dinner."

"Of course be right there, ok Yugi will just have to think about some more ideas after dinner."

Just before Jo reaches the door "Jo invited you brothers and sisters to our room after dinner that might be able to help out."

"Good idea Yugi, been good and make sure to stay out of the Prince way, we don't want you to get caught too early."

"Will do Jo; now hurry before you get in trouble." About 45 minutes later Ryou and Malik had pick up Yugi for dinner.

The boys had a wonderful time they took their dinner to a secret room the only Ryou and Malik knew about so that way they could talk privately, even do they wrote to each other there were still things that they haven't told each other especially if it happen in the last 3 months. Yugi learned that both Ryou and Malik have recently gotten together with their crush Bakura and Marik, who were also the Prince personal guards. Once they were done, they walk Yugi back to his room and agree to pick him up for breakfast.

About half an hour later Jo along with Honda, Mai, Rebecca, and Otogi. Before anyone had a chance to talk Rebecca rush to Yugi and hug him.

"Hey Yugi Jonouchi told us what happen but we got lucky during dinner your going to love this."

"What, what is it Rebecca?" Yugi couldn't believe that already found a way for Yugi to get out of this rest and be safe from the prince.

"Well Mana invited Mai and I on a tour of Egypt because as you know we won't get much time after tomorrow to really do any of these kinds of things."

"Ok but what does that have to do with me?" Yugi was confused on how this helps him.

Before Rebecca could answer Mai step in "Well as you know Rebecca don't have any personal servants with us, and it wouldn't be right for two princess of Japan to go on tour of Egypt without at least one servant from Japan."

"Ok, so?" Mai smile at how impatient man can be.

"That why I ask Jonouchi in front of everyone if Rebecca and I could bring you along, Mana couldn't be happier, so was Father, so how could Jo say no." Yugi smile suddenly go ten times bigger, making the royals smile.

"Of course then I invited Honda and Otogi to join the Prince and I when we discuss the plans for the events, so of course having all 3 princes of Japans for lunch so he couldn't just say no and cancelled."

"So that means you'll be good at least until dinner for avoiding the Prince, plus I can't wait to see how mad he'll be at lunch tomorrow." Honda add

"This is great guys, thank you so much." Yugi rush to hug the royal sibling.

Everything seem right at least until "Guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but not seeing Yugi is going to make him more restless and were here for at least a another 2 weeks, what are we going to do after tomorrow. I mean now that he knows Yugi here, he not going to give up until he sees him." Otogi point out.

"Otogi you always think so negatively, but happy for once will deal with this one day at a time, beside as long as we work together, there no way he'll find Yugi." Jo smile that his brother and just laugh at him.

"I guess so." Otogi still felt like something was going to go wrong.

After that everyone retired for the evening and returned to their rooms.

**Next Day**

Yugi woke at the rise of the sun and started working on his duties; he drew Jo a hot bath, laid out his clothes, and cleans up his room. Once he was done he heard a quiet knock on the door outside, waiting outside was Ryou and Malik they left to get there breakfast and then Yugi went to get Jo breakfast. Once he returned he help Jo get ready. After that we heard a knock on the door, Yugi was about to answer the door when Jo stop him.

"Who is it?"

"Hi it Mana I'm here to get Yugi." Yugi and Jo just smile and Yugi went to the door.

"Hey Mana, I'm ready to go when you are."

"Great lets go then." She surprise Yugi by grabbing his hand and rushing down to the carriage. She and Yugi help prep it for the Princess and about half hour later Mai and Rebecca came.

"Good morning my Ladies you look beautiful today." Yugi made sure he was always formal with the Royals when they were in public. Mai turn to look at Yugi and Mana.

"Thank you Yugi and thank you Mana for taking us on this tour Rebecca and I grateful for it."

"Of course I'm always happy to assist you my ladies."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go already." Rebecca shouts, the others just laugh; they seem to keep forgetting that it was Rebecca first time here.

"Of course this way my Princess." Mana lead to the carriage while Yugi held the door opens for them.

Once everyone was in they took off.

**Meanwhile in the gardens**

"Urge great I was hoping to use this to seem Yugi, but then Mana had to ruin it." Yami and Seth were already in the garden with lunch ready, waiting for the rest of the princes to come. Seth just rolled his eyes Yami had been like this since after dinner last night.

"What did you expect Yami, if they didn't give Yugi back 5 years ago why would they give he back now."

"Well I guess your right but I just really want to see him."

"It seems your forgetting cousin, that it seems that Yugi doesn't want to see you." That slap Yami in the face yes he admits that he didn't consider that.

"My Prince the Japanese Princes are here."

"Good bring them here."

Seth had to admit that he really hasn't had the chance to see the princes yet, he wasn't that the meeting or dinner. So was excited to see them, not that he showed it or would admit. But he badly wanted to see the youngest of the Princes, Prince Jonouchi. He heard that the prince was a great beauty with hair like Ra and eyes like the finest chocolate. Maybe he could conceive the youngest prince to spend some alone time with him.

Just than the three Princes walk in and Seth lost his breath Prince Jonouchi was even more beautiful than the rumors had it, true his hair was like Ra and eyes like chocolate, but his skin was so perfect too and that body beautiful. Normal Seth didn't care or pay attention to these things but just looking at Jonouchi made him feel very different. Not wanting to seem like a fool he spoke.

"Thanks your majesty's for joining us, your advice will be great appreciated."

Otogi spoke first "Of course we would love to help you and Prince anytime."

If you truly meant that you would give me Yugi already, Yami thought. Jo notice that Yami wasn't looking very happy and not wanting to give him a chance to ask about Yugi he spoke up "Well should we get start."

Right there Seth heart started beating a thousand times faster Ra his voice was like Angels.

"Of course"

**5 Hours later**

"Alright that everything thank you for everything you highness, you help was of most value." Seth quickly bows to the Prince.

"We just glad to help, well if you don't mind Honda and I must go to talk to our father."

"Of course I was just about to hand out myself." With that Yami, Honda, and Otogi. Right before Jonouchi was going to leave…

"Prince Jonouchi would you like a tour of the palace?" Jo was shock at the Priest request but never the left.

"Yes that would be great thank you high Priest."

"Please call me Seth." This cause Jo to smile

"In that case please call me Jo, Seth." This made Seth smile.

**Meanwhile with Yugi and the girls**

Well Mana had taken them on a lovely tour showing them the pyramids, the village, and all the shops. The girls had brought a few little things such as candy and small pieces of jewellery. Yugi had just smile and help them out, he had to admit he missed Egypt, it was very beautiful here and the people were so nice.

Once they were done they returned to the palace the girls decide to return to their rooms.

"Yugi do you need me to show you to your room?" Yugi just smiled that Mana

"No it ok, beside I know you have to return to your studies."

"Ok see you at dinner." Mana smile and ran off, Yugi started walking about to his room, lost in thought, not paying attention to the world around him.

**Meanwhile with Yami**

Yami was walking over hoping to seem Mana he wanted to talk to her about the servant they took with them, hoping it was Yugi. Than Yami saw Mana.

"Mana!"

"O hello Yami, how can I help you but can it be quick I have to returned to my studies?" Yami decide it be best to wait till after dinner.

"Of course sure but how was it?"

"It was great the Princess were so nice and Yugi was great too!" That got Yami attention right away.

"Wait did you say Yugi was there?"

"Yes why?"

"Mana this is important where did Yugi go?"

"He went back to his room, why Yami what going on?"

"I tell you later, I have to see him." With the Yami ran leaving a trail of dust of behind.

Thank Ra he knew this palace like the back of his hand, he find Yugi quickly. Within minutes Yami saw him, this time he knew it was Yugi Ra, his angel is so beautiful he can't wait until he back with him again and this time he won't let he go.

It was clear to Yami that Yugi wasn't paying attention taking advantage of that Yami quickly grab Yugi and wrap his arms as tightly as he could around Yugi.

Yugi grasp and struggle a bit but Yami wouldn't let go. Yami lean towards his eyes and softly speaks.

"_I've found you Yugi, I finally found you"_

* * *

Ok so hopefully that makes up for such a long wait, I'll try to post the next chapter soon, please review :)

Have a nice night or day

Firefox


	8. I Finally Found You

Hey Everyone I so sorry that it been over 2 months since I last updated, I started falling behide in school, but caught up mostly. Thank you for everyone that commented that really means a lots to me, it nice to see such great reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

**Note**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**In the Gardens**

"Prince Jonouchi would you like a tour of the palace?" Jo swears that his heart started beating so loud that you could hear it, in Japan when he heard that question.

The High Priest is one of the most beautiful people he has ever seem, is hair was a beautiful shade of brown, his skin was so tan, his body had just the perfect amount of muscle, and those eyes, Jo never even knew eyes that shade of blue could exist before, that icy blue that sends shivers down his spine whenever he looks at them.

"Yes that would be great thank you high priest." Jo tried doing his best to stay calm but the high priest was making it very hard.

"Please call me Seth." 'Yep he just made it worst, but too can play this game', Jo was not going to be the only one hear that seem like a fool, but he couldn't help but smile when Seth told him to call him by his name.

"In that case please call me Jo, Seth." With that Seth smile grow much bigger, 'he has such a lovely smile' it made Jo smile bigger too.

"In that case Jo let's get started, has there be anywhere that you have seen already or is there somewhere you wish to see? Please tell me I would love to show you." 'Damn this guy is going to be the end of me.'

"Well this only my second day here I would love to see more of the gardens, their quiet big and I haven't had a chance to explore them, so can we start there?"

"Of course, this really isn't a garden anyways, it more for our outdoor lunches and such, there truly isn't much to see here, but I can take you to see the other four if you like?" Jo could tell that he also wasn't the only one nervous, Seth see to be quite a bit nervous himself, this made Jo smile.

"Yes that sounds wonderful and you have four gardens, and are they just small 4 gardens or are they all large, or are some of them small while others are big, and why so many? In Japan we have one very large garden well more like giant, but it's truly beautiful." Jo was much more excited, which made Seth happy but also more nervous. Soon he and Jo were heading to the gardens Seth had to keep look forward, because looking at Jo made him too nervous.

Jo notices this and was a little disappointed, he really enjoyed seeing Seth eyes.

"Slow down Jo please one question at a time, but yes all 4 gardens are quite large but even if all 4 were put together it still wouldn't come close, to the size of Japan garden, and the reason why we have different gardens is because each garden holds a different purposes."

"Really what would those fours purposes be?" After Jo asks this Seth starts to blush a little bit.

"Well the first one is where people go to just to hang out; children love to play in this garden, because it mostly a giant maze, and their fountain in the middle. The second one is where someone would take someone, and ask them if you can start courting them. The third one is where if the courting goes well, and the courting has gone on for at least 5 months….

"5 MONTHS, that insane, that way too short of time to learn about your partner and to see if you would marry them, in Japan you have to least be courting them for a year, any shorter is unacceptable."

"Really a year, that seems a little long for courting, I mean after you get married, isn't that when you truly learn everything about your partner."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Well during you courting or engagement, you can hide how you really are, or change yourself so that person will want to marry you, but once you're married you don't have to act or pretend anymore because you married and once your get married you can't undo it."

"Maybe that why we take so long in Japan because you would have to be very patient to put an act on for so long, but there are also trials the couple must do in order to get married, so I can't see someone going though that without showing their true colors once."

"I guess, that seems so long for courting, what about engagement do you also have to be engage for a year as well?"

"It a bit different when it comes to engagement what happens, once your courting goes wells you and it been a year, you go through your first test and depending on your results that can affect how long your engagement is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well if your first test has good results then you can do the other test generally quicker too, if you have ok results that your give more time to work things out with your partner. If you have bad results then that can mean the end of your engagement."

"Really once test decide all of this, do you at least get married after you finish the final test?"

"Yes but not right away for have some time to finish final arrangements, than you get married."

'I don't understand why you would wait so long, but I guess I can see the befits of doing this, it be nice to truly know someone before you marry them."

"Yes it would that reminds me Seth you didn't finish telling me about the gardens."

"Yes your right I didn't, when as I was saying before you intrepid me, the third garden is where you would propose, it where we kept most of our exotic flowers actually, it truly beautiful there, especially at night." This made Jo a little sad 'does that mean he already engage?' the thought made Jo heart clutch.

"I see, so I guess your engage than?" Seth stopped walking right there and looks at the blond prince in shock, 'is he truly this dense, or should I be more forward no I can't do that, but still' Seth shook the thoughts and look into the prince eyes.

"No I'm not engage I just like going there because, I think the garden is beautiful and it incredible quiet there." Relief flowed through Jo body hearing that. With that they resumed their walk, but this time Seth looks at Jo a bit more.

"I see, good to know." 'What does that mean? Is he not interest anymore or is he happy that I'm not engage?' Then a thought that sent a chill down Seth spine 'what if he already in an engagement with someone else?'

"What about you Jo, are you engage to anyone?"

"No actually as a matter of fact I'm not, but I hoping that will change soon." Seth had no reaction to this much to Jo dismay. But Seth could see the game that Jo was playing; very well than Seth can play this game as well, let's see who breaks first.

"That may very well change, but beside the gods who truly knows the future?"

"No one I guess, are we close to the garden by any chance I love to see landscape that isn't sand."

"Yes actually it right around the corner." With that Jo excitement increases by a ten-full.

"Than what are we waiting for lets go already." With that Jo run around the corner, Seth smile to himself, noticing that Jo behavior remind him as of something…

"Come Seth hurry up." With that Jo run back to Seth grab his wrist and pull him along. Ye now Seth realizes, a puppy, that what Jo is a puppy, a golden hair puppy. 'Best part by the end of this trip; he will be mine puppy, mine and mine alone.'

**Inside the Palace Halls**

"Mana this is important where did Yugi go?"

"He went back to his room, why Yami what going on?" With that Yami was starting to get even more excited.

"I tell you later, I have to see him." With that Yami ran as fast as he possible could.

Yami couldn't believe his luck; his angel is close so close, than finally he saw Yugi. It clear that Yugi hasn't change at all since he was last in Egypt, of course he grow, but Ra was he still as beautiful as ever.

It was clear to Yami that Yugi wasn't paying attention, taking advantage of that Yami quickly grab Yugi, wrapping his arms as him as tightly as he could, and hug Yugi to his chest in a death lock. Yami lean in and took the chance to inhale Yugi sweet scent, yes that hasn't changed ether cherry blossom and sweets. God how many nights has he dream of this scent, of this person.

Yugi grasp and struggle a bit but Yami wouldn't let he go. Yami lean towards his ears and softly speaks.

"I've found you Yugi, I finally found you." With that Yugi went into complete shock, and with a new force stirring inside him, was finally able to shove the prince away with such a force that it knocks Yami to the ground, then with the blink of an eye dashes towards his room.

Yami, was now in complete shock as well, 'since when did Yugi get so strong, O well that doesn't matter, all that matter is that he here, and this time I'm not going to let him leave.' With that Yami got up and head to Prince Jonouchi room, once he reaches their room, he started knocking on the doors.

"Yugi I know you're in there, you can no longer hide from me, now that I know you're here, I promise you that I'll never let you leave Egypt again, you have my word Yugi, I'm never letting you go again."

With that he saw his cousin and Prince Jonouchi approaching, and they look quite happy together, well that about to change. With an impossible large smirk Yami walk towards the happy couple.

"Well I thought the Japanese were all about manners, but I'm clearly wrong, just found your little secret Prince Jonouchi, and believe me when I tell you Yugi will not being going back to Japan with you, he **will **be staying here with me in Egypt." Yami could help but be happy over how mad Prince Jonouchi look right now, or how shock Seth which to others would not have looked like much, but Yami knew him to well.

"I don't know what going on in that sick head of yours but if you think I'll let you come near Yugi…"

"I already have, he quite small isn't here, but I guess that would be a good thing for me, hate to have him taller than me, and his skin is so soft…" With that Yami suddenly found himself against the palace wall with an angry Jonouchi glaring that him, and an even more shock Seth.

"Look here you disgusting, sick bastard, I don't care what you think I will never let Yugi stay here with you, that moment with Yugi is all you're going to get, so I hope you enjoy it, because that will be the last one…" Before Jo could even continue Seth had punch in the face, knocking Jo to the ground causing him to drop Yami, who hit his head against the wall from the sudden drop.

Jo couldn't help but look up at Seth against in confusion and hurt, Seth the moment he saw Jo holding his check, couldn't help but feel guilty and upset about what he did, but he did the right thing didn't he.

"Thank you cousin, you help well needed sooner, it is appreciated."

"Wait he's your cousin, why didn't you tell me! I shouldn't be surprise you just like him, it seems." That hurt Seth more than any punch Jo couldn't throw that him.

"Jo that not it please just let me explain…" This caught Yami attention did Seth just call him Jo.

"Cousin please you don't have to explain anything to a lying prince, just wait **Jo**, once my father hears of this Yugi will be mine before you can even blink." With that Yami took off to find his father, which he knew would be in his private study talking to the Emperor. Once he reached the study doors Yami open wide open.

He found both his Father and the Emperor staring over some papers, once they heard Yami, they both look up confuse on why he would come barging in. The king quick head to his son, who was clearly short of breath and was greatly worried.

"Yami what is it? Why are you here and why do you look so upset?" The King said lowering himself so he could look his son directly in the eyes.

"Father they lied to us, they were trying to keep it a secret from us, Yugi here Father, they have him, and they brought him here, and they weren't going to give him back, Father Yugi alive and he here."

Yami was confused by his Father reaction, more like a lack of reaction to be precise. His Father looks at the Emperor, the Emperor nod back to his father, 'wait what going on, what they are nodding about?'

"Son, their something you need to know, I already know that Yugi here."

* * *

That It I Hope You Guys Enjoyed It, Sorry For Any Spelling or Grammar mistakes. I'm hope to get the next chapter up soon. Pleasee leave comments I would love to see what you guys think, if you have any suggtions that be great. Please follow or favorite.

Have A Great Evening or Day, Maybe Even Moring

FireFox


	9. Update

Dear my wonderful readers I know I said that I would post more chapter soon rather than latter, but due to some issue it looks like I will be unable to post for a while, I'll will try not to leave the story unfinished, thank you to all of you lovely readers, please be patient and I will try to do my best, I just need time. Thank You for reading this story hopefully it will be finish, and I'm truly sorry that you will have to wait, until than live happy wonderful lives. :)


End file.
